


Third Time

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Tucker walks in on his friend. (07/13/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Captain?"

"Jonathan..."

"...Jonathan..."

"Yes, T'Pol?"

"Do you believe this is an appropriate time and place...for this?"

"Sheeee...no talking T'Pol"

"..."

"...I want to..." <klunk> <klunk> "Wow, watch out for the tool"

"This is not comfortable"

"It'll be fine...I'll just move over...a little...better?"

"Yes...Jonathan"

* * *

Trip could not concentrate. He hadn't had a goodnight's sleep for a few days, and it was catching up on him. His engineering crew was getting on his nerves; in fact everything was getting on his nerves. He needed some time to himself. Finally he stormed out of the engine room yelling, "I'm going to go update the shuttle's engine, if anyone needs me!"

* * *

"Jonathan?"

"Mmmmm..."

"I believe...I heard a noise."

"Sheee...you and your cute little bionic Vulcan ears. I checked the duty roster. No one's suppose to be here."

"But..."

"Hush now...besides, remember? You show me yours, and I'll show you mine. We're suppose to be learning."

"Yes...I remember..."

<Zeeeep> as two sets of zippers descended.

<swoosh> the shuttle door opened. And in came...

Trip, "Jesus Christ!!!"

As Jonathan stood in front of T'Pol, giving her time to compose herself, he stammered "Ahaaa Trip...there's a reasonable explanation for this..."

Trip was keyed up. "God dammit! Not again! I've had enough of you two. I don't give a damn what the hell you're doing! Please, just do it where I won't run into it." Then he noticed that this time T'Pol wasn't as calm as he'd see her before. In fact they both looked flustered.

He tried to hide his amusement, "Now go! Shoo! And don't let me catch you two again."

Jonathan and T'Pol quickly straightened their uniforms and scrambled their way out of the shuttle.

After their departure from the shuttle bay, Trip felt amused, calmed, even enlightened. He thought, whatever they're doing, that they're happy together.

He felt his headache receding and was looking forward to a goodnight's sleep.


End file.
